


Home-Cooked Meal

by stumblestiltskin



Series: Request Fics [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Based on the prompt: Jun/Nino attitude





	Home-Cooked Meal

**Author's Note:**

> jun is a jerk (chicken)
> 
> A while back I did a bunch of request fics and I forgot to crosspost so here I am, crossposting.
> 
> All unbeta'd, so pls excuse my grammar ty

It was one of those rare days where Nino felt like cooking.

 

Usually, he would just laze around the house until Jun came back either with takeout or a new recipe that he came up with at work.

 

However, Nino woke up feeling exceptionally motivated, he had cleaned the house, organized his games, and went grocery shopping, things he’d always make Jun do instead. It only made sense to end that day with a loving home cooked meal to show his appreciation to Jun.

 

He decided to make all of Jun’s favourites, including steak, croquettes and slow roasted vegetables. He’d even gone out and gotten dessert from Jun’s favourite pastry shop!

 

After cooking everything, he began setting the table, putting candles on it to set the mood and making sure Jun’s favourite wine was at the perfect temperature and ready to be poured. Soon after, he heard the door open and close, signaling Jun’s return.

 

“Welcome home, Jun,” Nino said when he felt Jun’s arms around him, “I made dinner, let’s eat before it gets cold.”

 

“Wow, you cooked?”, Jun told him teasingly after letting him go, “I didn’t think you’d even be able to get off the couch to get yourself water.”

 

“Shut up and sit down, I can be nice sometimes.” Nino said pretending to be offended, even though he knew it was true.

 

After Jun sat down, Nino went to the kitchen and brought out the plates that he spent time meticulously setting up. Placing the fuller plate in front of Jun and the other in front of himself, he sat back and watched Jun, waiting for his reaction.

 

“Wow, this is impressive it actually looks like you put effort into this.”, Jun told him as he inspected his food, “I hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

 

Nino rolled his eyes. _Of course_ Jun would go full inspector mode on him the second he got his food. He waited patiently for Jun to deem is food edible and watched as he cut off a piece of steak and pop it in his mouth. Feeling confident, he awaited Jun’s ‘this is the best steak ever!’ comment, since he knew that Jun would taste all the love that he put into it. 

 

“Its dry.”

 

Nino was shocked. “What?”, he asked, “I cooked it exactly how you like it!”

 

“Exactly how I like it? Kazu, you know I don’t like my steak dry I like it medium rare, and what’s with all this fat on it? Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“Ok, you know what? Here, I’ll take your steak, just eat the other things I made for you.” Nino told him as he took the steak off Jun’s plate and plopped it on his own.

 

 

“So you want me to eat deep fried carbs and mushy, overcooked vegetables? I didn’t know this was ‘Give Jun Disgusting Food’ day. I would’ve preferred if you’d gotten those greasy burgers from the place down the street, at least they know what seasoning is and the proper way to cook meat.”

 

Nino’s amazing day was turned upside down. The meal he worked so hard to make was torn apart by Jun’s bitchy attitude. He’d had enough.

 

“Ok, you know what? Maybe I can’t cook a steak properly, and maybe the vegetables are a little over done, and I didn’t pat off all the oil off the croquettes like you usually do. But you know what? At least I put effort into trying to make the person I love a home cooked meal after he comes home from a hard day at work.” Nino said as he got up and took both plates from the table, taking them into the kitchen and putting the contents into Tupperware’s.

 

“Wait, where are you going?”, Jun said as he got up after seeing Nino pack up the food.

 

“I’m going to Sho’s, at least he’ll appreciate my cooking! Oh, and I’m taking the dessert I waited an hour in line for with me too!”, Nino retorted, taking the box of sweets with him as well as he left, slamming the door behind him.

 

Jun was stunned for a second. _Was I really that harsh?_ , he thought. _Wait, did he say he was going to Sho’s? Well, two can play at that game…_

 

Grabbing his phone, Jun scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. Pressing the ‘call’ button he waited until the person answered.

 

“Hello, Satoshi? Can I come over to your house?”


End file.
